


Nous ne sommes pas seules.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Catholicism, Episode Related, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Latin, Loss, One Shot, Prayer, Sister-Sister Relationship, burial, episode 33
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S1E33] : “Elle sont sœurs. Pas par le sang, certes, mais elles ont eu le même père, alors cela doit forcément compter aussi, pas vrai ?” Retour sur Zia et Maïna avant et après la mort de Papacamayo. Zia & Maïna. Maïna/Viracocha évoqué.





	Nous ne sommes pas seules.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Et de deux ! Par ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en théologie, je ne sais pas quel genre de prière on dit pendant un enterrement. Donc j'ai plus mis une prière au hasard qu'autre chose, imaginez juste que Zia n'en connaît pas d'autre, et que c'est celle-ci qui lui vient en tête en premier, par réflexe incontrôlé.

Maïna n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir une sœur.

 

Un père, ça, oui, depuis que Papacamayo l'a adoptée, elle le sait, et d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui si elle a une famille maintenant, elle a un fiancé aussi, et à vrai dire, elle ne s'est jamais vue comme étant quelqu'un de solitaire.

 

Au village du Nouveau Soleil, elle a de nombreux amis sur lesquels elle peut compter, c'est vrai, mais elle n'a jamais eu de frère ou de sœur.

 

Quand Zia est arrivée dans la base des Olmèques, Maïna n'a jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre la considérer comme sa sœur un jour, ni même comme son amie, à vrai dire, tout ce à quoi elle pensait sur le moment, c'était à un moyen d'empêcher leur fatal destin de se produire, et d'empêcher les Olmèques d'agir comme les monstres qu'ils sont.

 

Oh, ça, et s'enfuir aussi.

 

Elle n'a pas vraiment pensé grand-chose d'elle au départ, et c'était la même chose avec Esteban et Tao, à vrai dire, elle les voyait juste comme des enfants de son âge, rien de plus.

 

Et puis, ils se sont enfuis jusqu'à son village, et en chemin, Maïna a trouvé de nouveaux amis, Zia notamment.

 

Apprendre que Zia était la fille de Papacamayo a été la fois un grand choc et aussi une véritable joie pour elle.

 

Pas seulement pour elle-même, mais surtout parce que son père va enfin pouvoir retrouver sa fille (sa _vraie_ fille, et Maïna ressentirait peut-être de la rancœur si elle ne savait pas déj à que Papacamayo la considère et l'aime comme sa propre fille, autant qu'il aime Zia), et parce que cela fait déjà cinq ans qu'il l'a perdue, et enfin cette terrible attente va se terminer, _enfin_ il va savoir.

 

Enfin il va la revoir.

 

Mais Zia était partie, avait fuit, et Maïna avait perdu de vue celle qui aurait pu être sa sœur.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un condor en or.

 

Une bataille périlleuse.

 

Et surtout, Papacamayo, blessé par une flèche olmèque.

 

Maïna regarde Zia, qui est revenue, et soudain, son souffle s'arrête.

 

Parce qu'il va mourir.

 

 _Leur_ _père_ va mourir.

 

Et il n'y a rien qu'elles puissent faire pour empêcher cela.

 

Et Zia pleure, petite Zia, pauvre enfant enlevée à son père par les espagnols et qui le retrouve enfin, qui ne le retrouve que pour le perdre encore.

 

(Maïna pourrait très bien pleurer elle aussi, parce qu'après tout, c'est aussi son père, en quelque sorte, mais elle s'en empêche. Parce que ce n'est pas son père à elle, parce qu'elle au moins, elle a pu vivre avec lui, parce qu'elle ne l'a pas perdu pendant cinq longues années.

 

Elle reste forte pour son amie, même si, intérieurement, elle laisse ses larmes couler.)

 

_§§§§_

 

Papacamayo est mort.

 

Il a révélé le secret des Cités d'Or à Zia, mais à vrai dire, Maïna s'en fiche complètement, et elle sait que Zia aussi.

 

Leur père vient tout juste de mourir, la nuit passe, et elles sont là, toute les deux, à genoux, en face de sa tombe, et elles _prient_.

 

Parce que désormais, c'est la seule chose qu'elles puissent faire, la seule chose qui ait encore un sens.

 

Leur père est mort, et ce n'est pas juste, se dit Maïna, le cœur encore brisé par cet événement, et elle sait aussi que Zia n'en mène pas large non plus, même si elle n'en dit rien.

 

Leur père est mort, et Maïna ne comprend pas, tout comme Zia non plus n'a pas certainement pas dû comprendre des années plus tôt, pourquoi les espagnols attaquaient et décimaient presque l'entièreté de son village.

 

Il y a des mots qui sortent de la bouche de Zia, que Maïna ne comprend pas.

 

Ce sont des mots en latin, une prière que Zia a appris de force pendant son séjour involontaire en Espagne.

 

Pater noster qui es in cælis, Notre Père, qui es aux cieux,

Sanctificetur nomen tuum ; Que ton nom soit sanctifié,

Adveniat regnum tuum ; Que ton règne vienne,

Fiat voluntas tua Que ta volonté soit faite

sicut in cælo et in terra… Sur la terre comme au ciel…

 

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescente se mordit brutalement la langue, semblant comme se réveiller et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

 

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle était inca et pas catholique…

 

(Après avoir passé cinq ans en Espagne, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas alors qu'elle avait passé la plupart de son temps aux côtés de fervents catholiques qui n'avaient pu, évidemment, que tenter de la convertir à leur religion.

 

Pas étonnant que ça ait laissé quelques traces sur elle…)

 

Maïna haussa un sourcil étonné, avant de retourner à sa prière.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Comment était-il ? » Demanda Zia à Maïna alors que la veillée funèbre se terminait.

 

Il avait été son père, oui, c'est vrai, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, en fait, c'était presque un véritable miracle qu'elle ne l'ait jamais totalement oublié.

 

Et puis, en cinq ans, les gens changent.

 

Maïna eut un sourire douloureux.

 

« C'était un homme bon… Et le meilleur père qu'on puisse avoir. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

 

Les deux adolescentes parlèrent encore entre elles, tentant désespérément d'oublier l'attaque imminente des Olmèques, la potentielle et en réalité presque certaine destruction du village à venir, ne se concentrant que sur ce qu'elles avaient eu autrefois, sur ce qu'elles pouvaient encore _avoir_.

 

Et réalisant aussi autre chose.

 

Elle sont sœurs.

 

Pas par le sang, certes, mais elles ont eu le même père, alors cela doit forcément compter aussi, pas vrai ?

 

Elles sont pareilles, petite filles pleurant la perte de leur père, et si Zia avait été la fille véritable de Papacamayo, Maïna aussi l'avait été, et ça aussi, ça comptait.

 

Elles étaient amies, déjà, avant même de connaître cette filiation, avant même de savoir ce qui les reliait.

 

Avant même de savoir qu'elles avaient le même père.

 

Et maintenant, il y a ce lien indéfectible, entre elle, qui ne s'en ira jamais.

 

Et cette certitude, aussi.

 

Elles ne seront plus jamais seules.


End file.
